


Ballroom Blitz

by Rainboq



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Background Pricefield, F/F, Vampire Hunter Kate Marsh, Vampire Victoria Chase, Vampires, enemies to lovers?, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq
Summary: Kate has a supposedly simple mission: eliminate the vampire posing as a student at Blackwell.But with Victoria Chase, nothing iseversimple.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price, Victoria Chase/Kate Marsh
Comments: 38
Kudos: 62
Collections: Chasemarsh Monday: the r/lifeisstrange fanfic collection





	Ballroom Blitz

Kate thought she knew what she had signed up for. Her first assignment, -- one she wouldn’t even have to stop attending a regular school for. It seemed perfect really. Her target was aloof, arrogant and unsuspecting; she had willing compatriots who, even if they didn’t know her true intentions, were more than happy to help.

It should have been  _ easy _ . By the book even.

Bass thumped, lights flashed and illicit alcohol flowed like water. A rave full of healthy American teenagers. A world she would never be allowed to properly be a part of, and yet, here she was, plying her fieldcraft.

The Vortex Club’s Halloween bash was in full swing 

“Yarrr!” Shouted her blue haired compatriot. “Thar be much booty to plunder!”

“Ye be right Cap’n Bluebeard! A great many treasures!” Agreed the other pirate. “But you’re going to have to wait to plunder  _ this _ booty.”

“W-whoa Max, in front of Kate?”

Kate giggled despite herself. They were  _ supposed _ to be pawns, tools of the trade to get her close to her target and cover for her afterwards. But she couldn’t help but find them delightfully endearing. “I’ve heard you say worse Chloe. You two aren’t exactly quiet.”

Both their faces flush bright red as they shuffle around, muttering apologies. Kate wonders for a moment what it would be like, to just be a normal teenage girl falling in love. What these two delightful dorks have seems… nice. And it’s not like Kate is without urges, but the order is very strict about attachments. The more collateral, the more risk. Her family was pushing it with three children -- even if all of them are dedicated to the hunt.

Chloe’s the one to break the silence. “So! The master plan!”

“Ahhhh yes!” Max agrees, the bubbliness that really only shows when she’s around Chloe coming back. “The plan! Operation Get Kate a Date!”

There’s some heat in her cheeks as she wishes that was  _ actually _ the plan. “You really didn’t need to say that out loud.”

“Never fear, your loyal pirates have your back!”

Guilt twinged in her gut at how she was using her ‘friends’ like this, and how eager they were to help her score a date after knowing her for two months. If only they knew. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you two.”

“You’re our friend so we figured we should help you out.” Max smiled brightly. Kate wondered how it would fade when the word got out about her mission’s success.

“Speaking of The Plan, I see her, right over there.” Chloe jabbed a finger out into the crowd.

Kate’s gaze followed and she nearly groaned at the outrageousness of it all. Victoria stood resplendent in a backless red and black dress, a dribble of fake blood going from her lips to the plunging neckline. Her smile showed off her  _ very _ real fangs.  _ I guess we had the same idea, come as ourselves. But talk about going the extra mile! _

_ Leave it to a French aristocrat to be extra. _

“Whoa.” Breathed Max. “That’s…”

“Dude, she looks  _ hot _ .” Said Chloe with a smirk. “But I think we’ve got her beat.”

“Nice save, Cap.” Teased Max, “besides, we’re here to help Kate.”

“Thanks, you two, I’m not sure I could do this without your support.”

“What’re we waiting for! She’s the hostess so she’s gotta greet everyone, right?”

Kate took a long deep breath, steeling herself for the deed to come. “Yes, let’s.”

Max’s hand touched her forearm gently. “Nervous?”

“A little.” Kate said, letting her nerves show for a moment to add to the performance

It  _ totally _ had nothing to do with the tingle of thrill in her gut.

“You got this dude! Look at you, you’ve got that bad ass sword and everything!” Chloe said with her trademark cocky grin and infectious enthusiasm.

“I suppose I could challenge her to a duel to win her affections.”

_ I’m not sure if I’d win, but I could probably give her a real fight. _

“Dude, come on, quit stalling.”

Chloe started marching off towards Victoria and Max scurried along behind her. Kate brought up the rear, happy to not make the introductions.

“Well if it isn’t the motleyest crew to sail the Caribbean. Matching outfits are cute, but pirates? Really?”

“Pirates are a classic!” Max protested.

“As long as you two don’t start plundering each other’s booty in the bathroom.” Victoria chided before turning to Kate. Her eyebrows popped up. “Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing?”

Kate bowed and considered giving a salute with her very real sword, but figured showing the blade would tip her hand. “Indeed I am.”

Victoria reached a hand out and pulled Kate’s gloved hand up as she leaned forwards. Kate made a conscious effort not to stare as the dress fell forwards and left Kate with no doubt that not only was Victoria braless, the dress wasn’t taped in place. Victoria’s lips met her gloved hand. “Enchanté.”

“The pleasure is all mine.” Kate replied, doing her best to keep her calm despite the heat rising in her cheeks.

Victoria’s head darted around for a moment. “I had no idea you were into such things. That series is a bit…”

“Blasphemous?” Kate teased with a wink. “I know how to have  _ some _ fun.”

“Well, you certainly can cosplay.” Victoria conceded with an odd look on her face and Kate couldn’t help but notice that she hadn’t let go of her hand. “Come on, let’s talk.”

Kate momentarily cast about for Max and Chloe, who had quickly scurried off to the far side of the room. Both girls flashed her their big smiles and double thumbs up as Victoria started leading her off towards the VIP section.  _ Alright Kate, you can do this. Just get her alone and stake her. _

The VIP section was a lot quieter and more deserted than the rest of the party. Kate found herself in a dark corner with Victoria. “You thirsty Kate? I know I am.”

A chill went down Kate’s spine as she caught a momentarily predatory look.    
“I’ll take some wine, if you have it.”

Victoria’s eyebrows went up for a moment. “So, you  _ do _ drink.”

“When I feel like it.”

“Hellsing Ultimate  _ and _ drinking? How many more surprises are you hiding Kate?”

Kate smiled knowingly as Victoria sashayed off to fetch the drinks. She didn’t take her eyes off her, she wasn’t about to let the vampire out of her sight. She felt her cheeks grow warmer still at the alluring way Vic’s hips swayed.  _ Come on Kate, focus. You know what she is. You know why you have to do this. _

Victoria flashed Kate a mischievous grin as she mixed herself a drink with flourish, then poured Kate a rich red wine. Kate smiled politely as she received her cup. “A  _ very _ impressive cosplay. Ma chérie, did you make this all yourself?”

“I got the patches and sword online, but everything else is pretty much me. Your costume is pretty impressive too.”

“Oh yes?” Victoria said, a smile playing across her lips as she stepped in front of Kate.

“Those fangs, they’re so… life-like.” Kate said, trying to keep the fluttering in her chest under control as Victoria inched closer still.

The smile opened a bit to let the fangs show. “Want a closer look?”

_ This is it Kate, this is your chance. _ She slipped a hand up into the hidden folds of her sleeve and tugged the stake free as she nodded. Victoria stepped closer and smiled wider. “Those are… impressive prosthetics.”

“Oh they are  _ very _ lifelike.” Victoria grinned down at her and Kate tried to keep her composure as Victoria entered her space. She flinched slightly as Victoria’s finger bumped against her chin and tilted her head up. Sensing her chance, she readied her stake. Her body shivered as Victoria's eyes pierced her soul before glancing down at her neck.

She willed her mouth to work and for her hand clutching her stake to stop shaking. “W-where did you get them done?”

Something dangerous flashed in Victoria’s eyes and Kate’s stomach did a somersault. “Trade secret, ma chérie. But  _ maybe  _ I could be convinced to tell you.”

“Y-you could?”  _ GET IT TOGETHER KATE! _ Her arm moved back in anticipation of the strike but her hand wouldn't stop shaking.

“Hmmmm, yes, maybe somewhere more… private?” Victoria leaned in, her finger tilting Kate’s head a bit to expose her neck. Despite herself she flushed hot. She prayed for a steady hand. Her nerves betrayed her as her breath hitched. Her cup rattled in her hand.

She waited for Victoria to lunge, to try and sink her fangs into her neck. There would be no escaping her stake then.

Instead, lips brushed against hers only for Victoria to turn around and started walking away, her hips swaying again. “Come to my room tomorrow, bring Hellsing. We’ll make an evening out of it. Au revoir et à demain~!”

And like that, Kate was left alone in the darkness, her whole body shaking as she struggled to draw breath.  _ Holy shit, what just happened? She wasn’t… charming me, I know how to fight that. It was like… I need to breathe, find Max and Chloe and get out of here. I can try tomorrow, I’ll have her alone in her room. Just… pull yourself together. _

She quickly stowed the stake back in her sleeve and waited until her cheeks weren’t burning before heading off to go find her pirates.

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to my betas: [TheSwordLesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSwordLesbian/pseuds/TheSwordLesbian), [Vulpixels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingVulpixels/pseuds/ChasingVulpixels) and Lt.Dax!
> 
> Let me know what you think! Would you like to see more of this AU?


End file.
